Sealant and coating compositions desirably have a combination of properties which render them particularly suitable for their intended applications. Such compositions should be able to be packaged in sealed containers or cartridges and stored for relatively long periods of time without objectionable "setting up" or hardening, that is curing of the components in the package. The one component sealant composition should form a relatively tack-free surface upon application and upon exposure to atmospheric moisture should cure without the formation of bubbles within a suitable time. The two component system can be formulated into package stable systems with adjustable cure rate and cured sealant properties. When cured, they should adhere tenaciously to a wide variety of surfaces such as glass, aluminum, concrete, marble, and steel. They should also have sufficient elasticity and flexibility to withstand contraction and expansion of panels, and the like, generally associated with temperature variations as a result of climatic changes and/or wind forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,844 to Barron et al relates to polyurethane polymers in which a proportion of the isocyanate-terminated prepolymers are reacted with certain aminosilanes, or with the reaction product of a mercaptosilane with a monoepoxide, or with the reaction product of an epoxysilane with a secondary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,443 to Barron et al relates to a sealant or a coating composition containing a blocked isocyanate-terminated prepolymer in which generally all of the NCO groups are blocked, a multifunctional imine curing agent, and an organosilane which is reactive with the blocked isocyanate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,019 to Pike et al relates to organosilicon methylideneamino compounds and a process for producing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,371 to Damusis relates to low temperature deblocking agents which are alkylene oxide adducts of tertiary amines and hydroxy-terminated tertiary nitrogen-containing polyether-based urethane intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,078 to Damusis relates to polyether urethane coating compositions which are cured with diimine compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,722 to Selter relates to urethane sealant compositions in which part of the NCO groups are end-blocked with --Si(OR).sub.3 groups where R is a lower alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,925 to Bryant et al relates to a sealant composition made from a polyurethane containing a small amount of N-beta aminoethyl, gamma-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane and a reinforcing filler such as carbon black.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,053 to Rizk et al relates to a moisture curable silicon terminated organic polymer made by reacting a polyurethane prepolymer having terminal active hydrogen atoms with an isocyanato organosilane having at least one hydrolyzable alkoxy group bonded to the silicon polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,237 to Berger et al relates to curable isocyanate prepolymers wherein a portion or all of the available isocyanate terminal groups have been reacted with a secondary amine-containing silane monomer having two trialkoxysilane groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,012 to Rizk et al relates to methods of making moisture curable polyurethane polymers having terminal isocyanate groups and pendant alkoxysilane groups by reacting an isocyanatosilane adduct, having terminal isocyanate groups and at least one hydrolyzable alkoxy group bonded to a silicon, with a polyisocyanate and a polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,533 to Rizk et al relates to a method for bonding a material to a non-porous substrate such as glass utilizing a moisture curable sealant composition containing a filler and a polyurethane polymer having terminal isocyanate groups and pendant silane groups having at least one alkoxy group bonded to silicon.
German Pat. No. 3,414,877 to Emmerling et al relates to moisture hardening polyurethane preparations containing adhesive agents such as aldimine or ketimine group containing alkylalkoxysilanes.